I'll never love you
by Hina-chancares8
Summary: After advent Children. Yes this is a sad CloudXTifa with some CloudXAerith. Cloud can't tell Tifa he loves her.


**A/N: Honestly I have no idea why I wrote this. I just heard this song and came up with the idea so I hope you guys like it and NO FLAMES please! This is an oneshot songfic thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or the song**

Tifa Lockheart sat behind the counter of her bar on the floor her head buried in her arms which rested on her knees. The door to the bar was left wide open but she paid it no mind as she continued to sit and sob. Cloud walked down the street to the bar he lived in with Tifa. When he saw the door open he quickly rushed in. No lights were on and the night air had made it cold which only increased Clouds fear as he saw no one there.

"Oh no," he whispered. "Tifa! Tifa are you here?" He called, his heart beat became faster and faster as each silent moment passed.

When he received no answer he began to run upstairs preparing to check their bedroom just in case. However he stopped when he heard a chocked sob.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked again coming back down stairs. "Tifa if you can hear me please say something."

Tifa's head slowly lifted and she opened her mouth to call out to him, but it instead came out as a large sniffling sob. Luckily Cloud heard it and thought to look behind the counter of the bar.

"Tifa what are you doing back there?" he asked climbing over the counter and sitting next to her.

She didn't answer and only kept on crying. Cloud wrapped one of his warm arms around her shoulders and shushed her until her sobs were only soft sniffles.

"Why are you back here crying?" he asked, kissing her forehead afterwards.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked shaky.

"Yes?" the blonde young man answered rubbing her back comfortingly as she leaned on him.

"Do you love me?" Tifa asked looking up at him.

His blue eyes widened in shock for a moment before he smiled sadly at her.

"Tifa, I think you should go get some sleep." Cloud said.

"No!" She said tightening her grip on his shirt. "Answer the question!"

"Tifa you know you're very important to me…" Cloud began.

"No!" It's either you do or you don't!" Tifa cried. "Just answer the question."

Cloud remained silent hanging his head. Tifa looked up at him disbelieving and hurt before pushing away from him and standing.

_Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't gettin us nowhere  
I told you everything I possibly can  
There's nothing left inside of here  
And baby you can cry all night  
But that'll never change the way that I feel_

"Oh God Cloud please!" Tifa shouted the tears beginning again.

The ex SOILDER stood and looked up at Tifa. His eyes seemed like ice to her and she consciously shivered.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Cloud said sadly.

"Say you love me!" Tifa cried.

_Flash Back_

"_Cheers!" Yuffie cried clinging glasses with everyone at the table._

"_Cheers!" they all chorused back._

_Tifa downed her glass with a smile before looking at all her happy companions. _

"_Another shot barmaid!" Reno cried a little drunk._

"_Say that again and I'll smash the bottle over your head." Tifa said smiling. _

_They spent the rest of the evening laughing and enjoying themselves._

"_It's getting pretty late," Barret yawned. "I have to take Marlene to the doc tomorrow."_

"_Okay it was nice seeing you!" Tifa called holding up a slightly drunk Yuffie. "Tell Marlene I'll see her soon okay?"_

_Barret waved one last time before taking his leave and Tifa, with a little help from Rude placed Yuffie in a soft arm chair._

"_Reno and I ought to be going as well." Rude said, nodding over to the young man slumped in his chair._

"_Alright have a nice night!" Tifa waved as the two young men staggered out of the bar._

"_Tifa I need another bottle of rum here!" Cid shouted gruffly from his table._

_She sighed before going behind the counter and picking up the bottle before walking it to the drunken pilot._

"_That a girl," he responded before opening the bottle and taking a drink straight from it. _

_Tifa frowned slightly but it disappeared the moment Yuffie called out to her._

"_OOOOOOOOOOH Tifa!" Yuffie slurred. "So what are you and Cloud up to hmmm?" _

"_Nothing!" Tifa replied as she washed one of the table's._

"_Humph shouldn't expect anything else from stick in the mud Cloud." Yuffie grumbled. "And since that's the case you can come shopping with me tomorrow."_

"_I don't think so Yuffie." Tifa said. "I don't know if Cloud will need me."_

"_Well screw him! He's a big boy he can take care of himself!" the ninja grunted._

"_But what if he needs me for something?"Tifa asked._

'_Well what if he doesn't?" Yuffie countered._

"_Well I'd rather be around when he doesn't need me then not be there when he does." Tifa answered._

_Cid who had been silent through this whole conversation stood up and threw the chair he was sitting on across the room in anger silencing and scaring both girls._

"_Cloud this Cloud that. You need to stop worrying about him and start worrying about yourself!" Cid growled._

_Tifa recovered first and walked over to Cid grabbing his wrist and looking at him sternly._

"_Your drunk Cid you need to go home and sober up." Tifa said._

"_The hell I am!" with that he took the bottle of rum he was drinking and threw it on the floor at their feet. "You're blind! I mean after all this time you still act as if you don't know."_

"_Don't know what?" Tifa asked confused._

"_Cloud doesn't love you!" Cid roared shoving her back._

_Tifa looked at him as if he had slapped her instead of pushed her._

"_Listen I love you like a daughter." Cid said slightly softer. "And I will not sit by and watch him fool you into giving him everything."_

"_You're wrong!" Tifa said. "He does love me! You're just drunk and delusional! Right Yuffie?"_

_The ninja simply looked at her friend and remained silent. Tifa looked at her in disbelief before feeling the tears gather. Closing her eyes she pointed towards the door._

"_Get out!" Tifa said softly._

"_Tifa," Yuffie began._

"_OUT!" the brown haired girl cried._

_Her two comrades walked out, not closing the door behind them and Tifa began to clean, the tears slightly clouding her vision._

_End Flashback_

_The snow is really piling up outside  
I wish you wouldn't make me leave here  
I poured it on and I poured it out  
I tried to show you just how much I care  
I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout  
But you've been cold to me so long  
I'm crying icicles instead of tears  
And all I can do_

"Tifa why are you asking me such a thing?" Cloud asked.

"Because Cid said something that made me realize that maybe you don't love me!" Tifa cried harder.

Cloud walked over to her and hugged her hard while she continued to sob, not saying anything to ease or increase her fears.

_Is keep on telling you  
I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
But-there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad (Don't be sad)  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad  
Now don't be sad (Cause)  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad_

"Tifa?" Cloud whispered into her hair.

The brown haired girl looked up at him tears still staining her cheeks. Slowly he reached up and wiped away a few tears that were about to make their way down her face.

"You deserve so much more than me, someone who is stronger, better looking, and smarter than me." Cloud said.

"But I want _**YOU**_!" Tifa sniffed. "And you want me to right?"

_You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach  
you'll never drill for oil on a city street  
I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks  
but there ain't no Coup de Ville  
hiding at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box_

"Tifa I care way to much about you to lie to you." Cloud said looking down.

Tifa's anger flared and she tried to push away from him as more tears streamed from her eyes. But Cloud held her tight so she couldn't pull away from him.

"Let me go! Let me go you liar!" Tifa sobbed punching him in the chest.

However Cloud still kept her close and refused to let her go.

_I can't lie  
I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not  
No matter how I try  
I'll never be able  
To give you something  
Something that I just haven't got_

Finally she was able to wriggle free from him and backed up till she hit the counter. Her eyes stared at him pleadingly.

"Please Cloud tell me why?" Tifa said as she was slowly running out of tears. "Tell me why you don't love me! Why you can't love me!"

He was silent for a moment before his lips moved slowly whispering, but with his head down Tifa could not read his lips nor hear him clearly, but somehow she had heard it as plain as day as it was carried on a small gust of wind that swept through the bar.

"Aerith."

_There's only one girl that I will ever love  
And that was so many years ago  
And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart  
She never loved me back  
Ooh I know  
I remember how she left me on a stormy night  
She kissed me and got out of our bed  
And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door  
She packed her bags and turned right away_

Tifa climbed over the counter as Cloud continued to stand there looking pitiful and sorry. The barkeep then ascended the stairs. Cloud thought she had left him alone and he also climbed back over the counter, taking the small picture of Aerith from his pocket and stared at it waiting for answers.

_And she kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad (Don't be sad)  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad_

Suddenly there was a loud thumping heard coming down the stairs and Cloud looked up just in time as Tifa threw a bag at his face.

"That's all your stuff," Tifa said her voice frail. "Now I want you to get out and don't come back."

"But Tifa." Cloud began.

_I want you (I want you)_

"I want you." Cloud said making his way to her.

_I need you (I need you)_

"I need you." He continued.

"Get out." Tifa said choking a bit on her words.

"Tifa…" Cloud tried.

"GET OUT!" she cried, just like she had done with her friends earlier.

_But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad (Don't be sad)  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad  
Now don't be sad (Don't)  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad_

Cloud nodded in understanding before turning away from Tifa and heading towards the door. The girl followed him and watched as he began to walk down the empty streets the one bag in his hand the other crushing the picture of Aerith she knew he always kept with him. She almost cried out for him to come back, but she stopped herself.

_Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere_

With one last look outside Tifa closed the door.

**A/N: this is actually my first one shot ever so I hope you guys like and please review. Any questions comments or concerns and I will answer them. The song is called **_**two out of three aint bad by meat loaf**_** (no I am not kidding.) THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
